Rise of the Shadow Riders
by Kaiba-Kun
Summary: My basic spinoff of the Shadow Rider events from TV...different shadow riders, same keykeepers, well, almost, and characters from original YuGiOh! Can't get much better than that! R&R! Please review. All opinions welcome! ZanexAlexis in later chapters.R
1. Meeting with the CEO

Kaiba-Kun here. This is my new GX story. Have you seen the new GX episodes with the shadow riders? Well if you haven't, good. If you did, this is my spin-off. The shadow riders are different, but the basic idea is the same: There are a bunch of shadow riders (bad guys) out to steal the 3 sacred beasts cards hidden well under the Academy, however, the only way to get the cards is to win the seven keys. These keys open the seven gates that you need to pass through to get the cards. This is my spin-off. R&R!

I OWN NOTHING OF THIS NEW SERIES OF YU-GI-OH GX! THIS BELONGS TO KAZUKI TAKAHASHI AND ALL OF THE GX PEOPLE!!!

**Just some tidbits of info: **

**-Unlike my other story, this story takes place in the real G/X timeline (the pharaoh has been laid to rest, millennium items have been locked away, Dartz series has already happened…)**

**-Zane and Alexis are kind of together-their relationship gets better as the story progresses**

**-The shadow riders on TV are NOT all the same in this story. Only a few. **

**-The duelists who loose their duels on TV may not be the same in this story, which proves that Jaden doesn't always win his duels (GASP! Foreshadowing!!!!) **

**OC: Derek Johnson: 3rd year obelisk blue, friend of Zane…uses a warrior deck.**

Chapter 1: The 7 Best.

A stormy night….the perfect opportunity for evil….and that's just what was happening. In a small cave, a strange meeting was held with 7 people/creatures. A booming voice filled the air:

" We know what we're up against…we are ready! It is time to cover the world with shadow. It is time to seek my revenge! The war has begun! Which of you will lead us to battle?"

" I will, sir."

" So be it! Make me proud!"

* * *

It was a full moon and a clear sky at Duel Academy. Alexis placed a flower at the entrance of the abandoned dorm.

_Be safe, brother…wherever you are. I miss you so much. Please come back soon. _Her flashlight started to flicker. " great." She moaned. " Just what I need. A full moon, me, outside the place of the last sighs of my brother, and a broken flashlight." She tried to make her way back and suddenly found herself lost. _Great. Lost on campus…at night…can this get any worse????????_ She walked around for a while and heard a rumbling sound. Then, she saw a flash of lightning. _Oh no! Not a thunderstorm…_It started to rain. She started to run and found herself right next to a building. However, since it was dark, she couldn't tell where she was. Suddenly, she saw another flashlight beam right at her. She looked up and saw…

" ALEXIS!!! What are you doing here?????"

" Zane!" she cried. " Can I come up?"

" Sure…hurry up."

…

In Zane's room, poor Alexis had a blanket around her to keep warm from shivering so much from the rain.

" Now, tell me, what were you doing?" Zane said as he sat down next to her on the couch. "Its not often you end up at the boys' side of Obelisk campus.

" I was taking a walk from the lighthouse to the abandoned dorm, placing a flower for my brother when my flashlight went out. I guess I got lost when it started to rain. I ran in the direction I thought was the girls dorm. I guess I went the wrong way."

" It appears so." Zane said. " Do you have any idea what time it is?"

" NO! HELLO…I've been running around the island for who knows how long."

" Well, its about 11:45."

" What are you doing up this late?" Alexis asked, raising an eyebrow.

" Me? _I_ was trying to get to bed for about half an hour ago. I couldn't sleep, so I got dressed and decided to study for Crowler's test tomorrow."

" Ok…then… But you know something? When I got to the abandoned dorm, the moon was full, and the sky was clear. Then, no later than 5 minutes, the sky is black as pitch and a tremendous thunderstorm rolls in."

" Now that you mention it, it is a bit strange. I've never seen anything like it. Are you ok, Lexi?"

" I guess…it just freaks me out sometimes."

" Alexis, its just noise and electricity. There's nothing to be scared of."

" I know…" Alexis said. Her voice trailed off to a sad tone. " I just hope my brother isn't in the middle of it, wherever he is."

" I'm sure he's fine." Zane said. " Just relax. He went back to his computer and she laid down to rest. After a while later, he looked at the clock…12.:OO. _Midnight…_He looked out the window-still raining. Then, his sight went to Alexis, who was sound asleep on his couch. Deciding that it would be better to just leave her there, he got a spare pillow and blanket out of his closet and put the pillow under her head and the blanket over her body. Then, he changed into his pajamas and went to sleep (again).

Of course, no one would expect what just occurred during the storm…

THE NEXT DAY

" Class, your tests are coming back, now." Professor Banner said. When he got to Jaden's failing grade, he stopped. " Jaden, you really have to try harder…I mean, even Syrus and Chumley got better grades than you. Oh, this reminds me, Jaden, Chancellor Shepard wishes to see you in his office."

" Oh really?" Chazz said. " What did you do this time? Sleep on the job? You are so totally busted!"

" Actually, he wants to see you as well, Bastion…and Alexis…and Chazz."

" I wonder what its all about." Mindy said.

" Alexis, what did you do?" Jasmine asked.

" Girls, please…I didn't do anything…I don't think…" Alexis said nervously.

* * *

Crowler's class

Dr. Crowler had just finished collecting the class's tests when the class private intercom went off. A somewhat familiar cold voice was heard. " Crowler, please send Derek Johnson, Zane Truesdale, report to chancellor Shepard's office immediately."

" Zane, what'd you do, buddy?" asked Derek Johnson, Zane's friend.

" I don't know." Zane replied as they left the room with Crowler.

" Professor Banner, we know where the chancellor's office is…you don't have to escort us." Chazz said. " we not babies going to get our diapers changed.

" Eww." Bastion said. " Not funny."

" Yes, I know…but he has asked to see me as well."

" I wonder what it's about." Jaden said.

" Who knows." Alexis said. " Jaden, maybe he's going to scold you for sleeping in class." Alexis giggled.

" Then why would we be called here?" Chazz pouted.

" I don know." Jaden yawned. " But I hope it doesn't take too long…I need to take my nap."

Approaching the group coming in their direction was Dr. Crowler, followed by Derek and Zane.

" Zane?" Alexis asked, puzzled.

" Alexis." He nodded.

" Whoa! It's a party!" Jaden cheered.

" Oh my…it seems some of us are a bit lost!" said Crowler peeping behind Banner.

" Hey Chazz, it looks like he's looking at you!" Jaden smiled.

" Shut up, Jaden."

" Yes well…" Crowler mumbled. _Stupid Slifer slackers…_

" Hello, Dr. Crowler…what a lovely day!" Banner smiled. meow

" So, what brings you?" banner smiled.

" meow."

" We have been summoned by Chancellor Shepard."

" Sweetness!" Jaden cheered. " So have we!"

_Great…more time to spend with that Slifer loser!_

When the group entered the Chancellor's office, Shepard was NOT in his normal spot in his chair. It was……The chair turned from the window to reveal…

" SETO KAIBA?" shouted Chazz.

" Chazz, shut up." Banner scolded.

" Mr. Kaiba, here?" Bastion asked.

" That's right." Said Kaiba. " Something has happened in the midst of last night's storm."

" What do you mean?" Banner asked.

" A war has begun." Said Kaiba. " A dueling war. Under this school are three very powerful cards: the three sacred beast cards. If they were to come out to the open dueling world, the result would be catastrophic."

" Sounds bad." Chazz said.

" It gets worse. There are a series of people after them, known as shadow riders. They want the keys."

" How do they get the keys?" Alexis asked.

" Well, the keys can only be won in a duel, so with the help of the Chancellor, I have picked out the seven best of the school."

" The six students and two teachers just stared at him.

" (Seto sweatdrop) That would be you 7."

" U-Us?" Jaden asked. " You mean, we get to save the world?"

" Yes, in a sort of way." Kaiba said, so its important that you win."

" So, if we win, we help save the world." Chazz said.

" What happens if we loose?" Jaden asked.

" You loose your spirit key, and the shadow riders would be one step closer to world domination." Said the CEO.

" World domination?" Crowler asked.

" Yes." Said Kaiba. He opened Shepard's desk and took out a black box. Opening it, he revealed the seven spirit keys. " There's a key for each of you."

" D-Do we have to take a key?" Crowler asked.

" …--…No."

**to make a small story shorter, they all took spirit keys, except for… **

" Crowler, are you being chicken????" Chazz asked.

" N-No, but there are final exams to work on, and so many end of the year things to do, I don't know if I could handle it…" Crowler said in defense.

" Chicken…" Chazz pouted.

" But its only September?" Banner stated…

"Crowler, don't be a wimp." Derek smiled. "But if you don't want it, I'll take it."

That night, while everyone was asleep, a strange man walked across the forests of the island. Snickering to himself, he knew that the first duel had arrived. _Prepare yourself, Duel Academy! The first shadow rider is here-and I'm not leaving without my prize!!!!!_

_

* * *

**so…what did you think? Please review. The upcoming chapters will be much better, I promise!!**_

**Check out the my new site for sneak peaks!!!**


	2. Shrouded in Darkness

**Hi everyone. Sorry this update is so late. I would really appreciate it if you as readers would review my story, but ah well. Enjoy the chapter.

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: Shrouded with Darkness**

"That's why you were summoned from class?" Mindy asked.

"Yep."

"Wow…just think, Lexis, you'll be a hero. Not to mention, all the attention you'll get from this." Jasmine said.

"Don't worry, Alexis! You have our support!"

"Thanks girls."

* * *

"Gee, Jaden. It sounds dangerous!" Chumley said. 

"Yeah." Syrus added. "Aren't you scared?"

"Nope." Jaden said. He sat down on his bed. "Why should I be scared?"

"Maybe because there's going to be some big bunch of bad people trying to get your key thingy and you might loose the duel and your soul and…. and…we might never see you again and…and…"

"Sy, relax! Your freaking out over something not so serious." Jaden said. "Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to bed."

" WHAT!!!!! How can you go to bed at a time like this????"

_-SNORE-…-SNOREEEEEEEEEE-_

"Oy vey!"

That night, as Jaden and the others slept, a dark figure sneaked over to the small Slifer dorms. Suddenly, there was a blinding bright light, instantly waking up Jaden.

"Wow…what is that?" The light became so bright, he could barely see. "Ahhhhh!"

When the light dimmed down, Jaden still wasn't in the dorm room anymore.

"Where am I?"

He looked around. Below him he saw the sight of burning magma. He appeared to be in some type of bubble. Across from him was a shadowy figure.

"Who are you??" Jaden shouted. "What do you want with me?"

"The name's Nightshroud, key keeper."

"You're a shadow rider!"

"Very perceptive. And you'll do well to remember it too."

"Well, that might be all fine and dandy, but I'll never give up my key to the likes of you."

"Too bad!" Nightshroud shouted. "Prepare yourself key keeper! I challenge you to a duel!"

"Fine."

**A/N: Once you see the first move, you will most likely figure out who the real villain behind the Shadow Riders is. The actual key keepers won't though. Just to let you know**. **Also, this duel is just like on TV, so i didn't put in all details. This is the only duel in the story that is just like TV with same characters against each other for spirit keys.**

"I'll go first, Slifer. I activate the magic card: The Seal of Orichalcos!" (**I have no idea if that is the real spelling or not.) **

"I've never heard of that card before." Jaden said.

"That's not surprising." Nightshroud said. A giant green ring surrounded the duel arena. Jaden tried to go through it, but to no avail.

"What's the big idea?? I'm trapped!!!"

"This magic ring was created with the soul purpose of keeping duelists in and others out. Nice touch, isn't it?" Nightshroud said.

"What's this thing do?"

"For starters, all of my monsters get an additional 500 attack points. But that's not the best part." Nightshroud said. The symbol of the seal appeared on his forehead. " See, the looser of the duel looses their soul!"

"Hey! I didn't agree to those terms!" Jaden said.

"Yes you did!"

"When??"

" When you agreed to duel me, that's when. Now, lets get on with the duel.

* * *

At the lighthouse, Alexis walked up to Zane. 

"Any sign of your brother?"

"No. I've been starting to give up hope that he's ever going to come back."

"Don't say things like that. Everything will be better soon."

"How can you be sure?"

"I'm not. I just have a hunch, that's all."

"Do you feel that?"

"Feel what?"

"The air-it just got colder." She started to shiver.

Zane put his jacket around her shoulders.

"You didn't have to do that." She said, looking up at him.

"No problem."

Then she saw something behind him.

"Zane, what's that?" she asked pointing to a beam of light coming from the volcanic side of the island.

"I have no idea-lets check it out."

* * *

Jaden was down to his last 1100 LP. Nightshroud had 3500 LP. Jaden had Burstinatrix in defense mode and 2 facedowns. Nightshroud had Red Eyes Black Dragon in attack mode (2900-2400 + extra 500 pts from the seal) 

"My move. I activate Polymerization, fusing Burstinatrix with Clayman in my hand to form Elemental Hero Ramp heart Blaster in defense mode (2500DF)"

"Is that your big move?"

"Yeah, because when she's in defense mode, she deals 1000 points of damage to you!!"

Nightshroud LP: 2500

"Don't think that special ability scared me, kid. My move will be a lot worse! I summon Red Eyes Black Chick in defense mode; but by tributing him, I can summon another REBD in attack mode!" (2900)

"Two????"

"Yep."

"Great…" Jaden grumbled. "Well, at least I can do this: I activate diffusion, which separates my monster into 2 again. Next, I activate the spell fusion gate, which lets me fuse monsters without using a fusion card. Now, I refuse Burstinatrix and an Avian in my hand to summon Flame Wingman! (2100)."

"It still doesn't have enough attack points to beat my monster."

"I'm not done yet. Time for me to get my game on! I activate another field spell card: Skyscraper! This raises my monster's ATK points by 1000 if it attacks a monster with more attack points than itself. Last time I checked, your monster WAS stronger, so mine gets a power boost.

FLAME WINGMAN: 3100

"F.Wingman, attack his Red Eyes dragon! Skydive scorcher!!"

N LP: 2200

"Is that all?" Nightshroud asked.

"No, because when Wingman destroys a monster, that monster's attack points are subtracted from YOUR life points!!!"

"NOOOOOOO!"

N LP: 0

The seal of Orichalcos shrunk to surround Nightshroud. There was an even stronger beam of light. The seal disappeared. A strong blinding light appeared once again. Next thing Jaden knew: he was outside the dormant volcano. Nightshroud was lying face down on the ground. A 'duel monsters' card was next to his body.

_Wow: that was really weird. At least I won the duel._

"Jaden!!" called multiple voices. Jaden turned to see Alexis, Zane, Chazz and Derek running up.

"Jaden, are you ok?" Alexis asked.

"Yeah. I just defeated this shadow rider."

_He looks familiar for some reason._ Zane thought as he looked at Nightshroud. Alexis knelt down next to Nightshroud. She picked up the card. There was a small seal of Orichalcos on it, along with some mask. Jaden looked over her shoulder.

"Hey, that's the mask he was wearing." Jaden said. " He doesn't appear to be wearing it anymore." Alexis rolled the shadow rider over to get a look at his face.

_Oh my god! _Alexis stared in shock. She started to cry.

"Lex, what's wrong?" Chazz asked.

"Oh god!" Derek said, wide-eyed.

"Zane, he's back." Alexis sobbed, clutching the shadow rider. "Its my brother! It's Atticus!"

"Atticus Rhodes was the shadow rider?" Chazz asked. "That's pleasant.

"Wait-so I dueled your brother?" Jaden asked, confused.

Atticus regained consciousness.

"Lex…"

"Oh, Atticus."

"Come on. Lets get him inside." Zane said. He and Derek carried Atticus to the hospital wing along with Chazz and Jaden. Alexis stayed behind for a second. She picked up the card. _I should hold onto this for later. But I can't believe this force controlled my brother. I hope we can discover who is behind this before anyone gets hurt.

* * *

_

**Well, that was the chapter. Please review. **


	3. Getting Answers

**Well, I'm a sucker and u all know it! I haven't been updating my stories, and for that, I am truly sorry. Honest! Please, can u review?? At least tell me what u think of the plot line. I know it may seem like the TV show, but it gets much better! I PROMISE! READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!**

I own nothing of the plot line of the shadow riders. That plot is owned by the creators of GX: Kazuki Takahashi and 4Kids TV.

Chapter 3: Getting Answers

The next morning, Zane, Derek and Alexis went to the hospital wing to see Atticus. Alexis was sure to bring the card she found next to her brother that night. The obelisk trio wanted answers, and who else were they to go to than her brother.

In the room, Atticus was talking to Jaden, Chazz, Bastion, and Syrus about their duel.

"Wait, I'm confused. I dueled against you, but it wasn't really you." Jaden said.

"Yep." Atticus said.. "Pretty much. I hope I didn't hurt or traumatize you in any way." Atticus admitted. He looked up. "Hey sis!"

"Atticus, you're alright!" Alexis sighed. "Thank goodness."

"How are u feeling?" Derek asked.

"Really tired, and probably hungry." Atticus laughed. " But why shouldn't I be? I mean, I've been away from normal-ness for so long."

"We're glad you're back with us, Rhodes." Zane said. "We just have some questions."

"Spill the beans." Atticus smiled.

"Bro, whats this?" Alexis asked, showing her brother the card she found."

"To tell you guys the truth, I really don't know."

"How could you not know?" Syrus asked. "You were the brainwashed one!"

"I know, but my memories are kind of fuzzy. Let me think. Lex, can I see that card?"

"Sure." She handed her brother the mysterious card. He stared at it for a few moments, then shook his head.

"I can't remember much. All I know is that I remember a green pebble."

"whats that got to do with anything?" Chazz demanded. "We're talking about a circle thing with some loony mask, and you remember a pebble!"

"I'm sorry, but that's the truth. I think that no matter how stupid it sounds, this pebble is going to be really important!"

"Whatever." Chazz mumbled.

"What shape was it?" Syrus asked.

"Sy, what difference would that make?" Jaden asked.

"Well, I saw on a scary movie once that there were these diamond shaped rock thingies that were really aliens and that they were going to turn all human life into zombies and….and they were going to take over the world…and, and…." Syrus ranted.

"Syrus, that was science fiction!" Zane said. "You shouldn't believe everything you see on TV."

"Syrus, I think you were in the sun a bit too much today." Bastion said. "I mean, there is no scientific way possible that rocks can brainwash people, or destroy the world for that matter."

"You just don't believe!" Syrus pouted.

"Yeah, believe in the boogie-man." Chazz laughed.

"Stop!" Alexis said. "This arguing is getting us nowhere. Ok, lets say this weird pebble is somehow important. Right now we need to focus on the Shadow Riders and keeping our spirit keys safe!"

"Alexis is right." Derek said. "We're all at risk, so lets keep an eye out for anything suspicious."

* * *

A WEEK LATER 

Fortunately, for a week, there have been no signs of shadow rider activity at the academy. The key keepers were able to relax for a few days. Unfortunately, their "relaxation" was about to end…

It was time for Professor Banner's class. As the students were piling in and finding their seats, they noticed that their professor was absent again.

"Where's professor Banner?" Mindy asked.

"He's been gone almost the entire week!" Syrus exclaimed.

"I know! I usually like Banner's class. Its one of the only classes that I don't fall asleep right away in, but with Dr. Crowler as our substitute, I'm getting really tired of getting yelled at." Jaden said.

"Good morning class." Said Crowler as he walked into the room. "I will have you know that class is canceled for today. You may all go back to your dorms."

"Sweetness!" Jaden cheered.

"What do you suppose is wrong?" Bastion asked. "Its not like Crowler to have us skip class like this."

"Maybe it's a shadow rider." Jaden gulped.

As the students left the class, Jaden and pals met up with Zane, Atticus and Derek.

"How are you feeling bro?" Alexis asked.

"Much better."

"I have some bad news." Derek said.

"What's wrong now? Chazz asked.

"We heard rumors of another shadow rider." Zane announced. "Rumor has it that this menace is in the abandoned dorm…waiting for us."

"The abandoned dorm?" Syrus asked. "But that place is forbidden to students! How are you guys supposed to get in there?"

"Chancellor Shepard gave us permission to go inside for shadow rider business only." Derek said.

"We shouldn't stay in there too long though. That's the place where I disappeared, and I don't want the same thing to happen to me or one of you guys."

"Good thinking." Jaden said. "That place brings up bad memories for myself too."

"Yeah. I don't want to have to duel the Paradox Brothers again." Syrus whined.

"I say we go there tonight." Derek suggested. In the meantime, we can prep our decks for any possible threat."

"Agreed. We'll meet back here at 7:00." Zane announced.

* * *

"Man, this place gives me the creeps." Alexis said as the key keepers, followed by Syrus and Atticus made their way through the abandoned dorm. Eventually, after battling spiders, cobwebs and bugs, they made their way to 2 staircases. 

"Do you think he/she/it is upstairs, or downstairs?" Jaden asked.

"Well, bad guys tend to be in the basement, so lets go down!" Derek said.

"Maybe the rumors are just that: rumors." Syrus whined. " In which case, we can go back to where it is safe."

"C'mon pip-squeak, are you telling us you're chicken???" Chazz teased.

"Me, no, but-"

"shush!" Zane hissed. "We're getting close. I can sense it."

"Oh my gosh, this place is getting disgusting!" Alexis moaned. Suddenly, a large bug landed on her shoulder. "AHHHHHH!" she jumped up and clutched onto Zane.

"Relax Lexi! Its only a bug!"

After wandering through many halls, the group made their way to a large room.

"T-this is where I disappeared….." Atticus whispered. He looked around the room. "Wait! There's no one and nothing here!"

"Maybe we should have gone upstairs?" Bastion suggested.

"_Welcome to my humble abode, key keepers." _Said a spooky echoic voice.

"Who said that? Show yourselves!" Zane shouted.

"_Very well then…_" The floor began to shake and a hand burst through the worn floor. Slowly, a dark figure emerged.

"Oh no! It's a dead thingy!!!" Syrus yelled.

"Actually, it looks more like an undead zombie to me." Derek corrected.

"Whatever it is, it's a shadow rider!"

"Who are you? Tell Us!" Jaden shouted.

"I am Vaasth…ruler of the undead world, and a proud servant to the superior one."

"The superior one?" Alexis asked. "Who's that?"

"I will not reveal his name, however your spirit keys are necessary to bring back the once greatest feared beast in all history!"

" Man, that's lame!" Chazz said. " Don't you have anything better to do than be some loser's slave to take over the world?"

"Silence, incompetent fool!" Vaasth roared. "The time has come to rid the world of mankind, and it all starts here and now…now…which of you will duel me for the key?"

"I will!" Jaden said.

"Very well, mortal. Ready your deck!"

"But that dead guy doesn't have a deck. How's he going to duel Jaden?" Syrus asked.

Suddenly, a duel disk appeared on Vaasth arm, fully loaded with his deck.

"Get your game on!"

"Duel!"

**V:4000**

**J:4000**

"I hope you like zombies, because my deck is full of them! I summon Dark Bat in defense mode and 1 face down. You're move, mortal." (1000/1000)

"Here goes somethin': I summon Elemental Hero Sparkman in attack mode! (1600) Attack his bat now!" (bat destroyed.) "You're move, Vaasth."

"Very well. I summon Vampire Lady in attack mode. (1550/1550) I also activate my trap, Compulsion Evacuation Device, sending your monster back to your hand!"

"Not my Sparkman! That means I'm open for a direct attack!"

"You catch on! Vampire Lady, attack him directly."

**J:2450**

**V:4000**

"Wow, Jaden isn't doing so well, and the duel just started!" Bastion said. " I hope he can do better than what he's doing, or else his key will be lost!"

"Alright, smarty-pants! Stop pointing out the obvious!" Chazz said.

"Vampire Lady has a special effect, which allows her to destroy a trap card from your deck, mortal!"

"Aw man! So much for that!" Jaden said. He discarded a trap from his deck.

"Oh no, that means the more direct attacks, the more cards he looses!" Derek said. "Man, dueling a dead dude really isn't as easy as it seems!"

"Sweetness! My move. I summon my Clayman in defense mode (2000) and set down a face down."

"That's all?" Vaasth asked. "I was expecting the better duelists out of this pathetic school, but I appear to be wrong. I summon Vampire Lord (2000) by sacrificing Vampire Lady! Also, from my hand, I activate Tribute to the Doomed. By sending a card to the graveyard, I shall destroy your Clayman. Attack him directly!"

**J:0450**

**V:4000**

"Jaden's down to his last few life points, and that Vaasth didn't loose a single point!" Atticus gasped. "This is not good."

"Hey guys, its cool." Jaden said. Turning slightly to his friends. "Remember, the duel isn't over until the last card is played!"

"But Jay, you don't even have 500 points left!" Syrus freaked.

"Syrus, relax!" Zane said.

"Now, I believe its my move." Jaden said. He drew his card and studied his hand carefully. "I summon Winged Kuriboh in defense mode and end my turn."

"That's the best he can do? A PUFF BALL??????" Chazz spazed. "He's about to loose the duel, and he plays a puff ball. DOESN'T ANYONE ELSE THINK JADEN IS NUTS?"

"Don't you know by now that when "Winged Kuriboh" is destroyed, Jaden wont loose any life points?" Bastion stated.

"You're puffball may save me from taking away your life points, but what I have, you already lost!"

"What do you mean, Vaasth?" Jaden asked.

"You already lost. Your key was mine as soon as you agreed to duel me."

"Oh no!" Zane exclaimed. "He's summoning-"

**cliffy!!! Review please????????**


	4. Fight of the Forbidden One

**Hey peeps! Sorry for the long delays. I am trying to finish these chapters. Its just going sooo slow. (. There's gonna be a lot of updating this month and close to Thanksgiving too, so keep yourselves posted. **

**Now onto the chapter. Just a few small details. In the first chapter, it said that Derek Johnson (my OC) uses a warrior deck. After much thought, I changed it to a dragon deck to make the key keepers more interesting. **

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING FROM THIS YU-GI-OH GX FANFIC EXCEPT FOR DEREK JOHNSON, THE NAME VAASTH, AND THE WEIRDNESS THAT WOULD COME UP IN THIS STORY. ALL CHARACTERS OTHER THAN THESE ARE PROPERTY OF KAZUKI TAKAHASHI AND THE GX CREATORS. v(.)v**

**Chapter 4: Fight of the Forbidden One**

" Oh no!" Zane said. "He's gonna summon…."

" I summon Exodia the Forbidden One!!" Vaasth exclaimed.

" Oh no!" Alexis gasped.

"Not good." Chazz said.

" Jaden lost!" Syrus said.

"Not licious."

"Muahahaha! Now your spirit key is mine!" Vaasth smirked. As Jaden fell to the ground, his spirit key around his neck flew into Vaasth's hand. "One down…six to go. Muahahaha hahahahaha!"

"JADEN!" Syrus cried. He and Bastion ran over to their fallen friend. The Shadow duel had tired out Jaden.

"Jay! Are you ok?"

"That's it, you dead freak! Lets go! The Chazz challenges your sorry undead-butt to a duel!"

"Chazz…" Alexis sighed….

"Sorry, but the sun is coming up. I can only function in pure night. You'll have to come back, but I warn you…I'll duel every one of you as long as I get your keys! And don't fret my dear girl. You will be my first tomorrow night! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!" Vaasth turned into a bat and disappeared.

"Syrus…I lost!" Jaden said as he got up. "I let the school down! They got my key!"

"Yeah, and your point slacker?" Chazz said. "Listen….you may have lost, but its not the end of the world."

"But the spirit key! He's one step closer to taking over the world!" Jaden said. Then he fell to his knees.

"Jaden, you're weakened by the duel. You need some rest." Syrus said.

" We'll just have to prep tomorrow so we can win." Derek said. "I think that's the best we CAN do."

"Agreed." Alexis said. "C'mon. Lets get out of here."

* * *

NEXT DAY

"Look Jaden, I know you're upset, but you can't always win!" Bastion said.

"But Bastion, how am I gonna be the king of games if I always loose??"

"I'm sure the king of games doesn't win them all." Chumley said.

"Look: all we need to worry about is destroying exodia." Alexis said as she and Zane met up with the others at the hospital wing.

"Yeah." Chazz said.

"How are we going to defeat something like exodia?" Alexis asked.

" There's a lot of ways to beat exodia." Zane said.

"You make it sound so easy!" Jaden said.

"That's because it can be." Zane said. "Once a piece of exodia is in the graveyard, that player can't get the combo in his or her hand. A duelist could have cards that destroy a players' hand and/or remove cards from play. Not to mention, there is the classic way."

"Which is?" Derek asked.

"Beat exodia with exodia." Zane answered. "Make the fight an even match up."

"Yeah? And where are we going to find cards for Exodia??" Chazz demanded.

"Maybe we can go to the card shop and find some cards for it." Bastion said.  
"I'll go." Alexis said. "C'mon Chazz."

Alexis and Chazz entered the Card shack where Miss. Dorothy was shining up the display cases.

"Hey guys! Need any help?" Dorothy asked.

"Do you have any exodia cards?" Chazz asked.

"Exodia huh? Let me check." She went into the back room and re entered a few moments later. "Sorry. All I have is the head, and that's not going to do much good."

"Well, what about cards that target a player's hand?" Alexis asked.

" Well, I do have some "Card Destructions"." Miss Dorothy said.

"That could work." Alexis said.

"Do you have any that we can borrow?" Chazz asked.

"Yes. Here." Miss Dorothy gave the students some packs.

* * *

Everyone met back at the hospital wing to check on Jaden and Atticus. 

"Did you get exodia?" Jaden asked.

"No, but we got cards to beat it like Card destruction." Chazz said.

"That sounds good."

"Its almost time for dinner." Chumley said suddenly.

"How do you know, Chum?" Syrus asked.

"I smell grilled cheese."

"Always thinking with your stomach…." Chazz sighed."

"Well, we should eat before we duel…" Bastion said. "We could all use the energy…"

"How 'bout you all come to the Obelisk dining hall! This way we can stick together." Derek smiled

"Are we allowed?" Bastion asked.

"Well, if Crowler complains, lets just say that we need energy to save the world…which we can't get since the Slifer dorm master isn't there…and well…I invited you all!" Derek laughed.

"ok…" Bastion said.

"I don't know about it…" Syrus said.

"There's an all-you-can-eat buffet!" Atticus smiled as he sat up from his hospital bed.

"WE ARE SO THERE!" Syrus, Jaden, and Chumley squealed.

Upon entering the obelisk meal hall, Jaden (who was being piggy-backed by Chumley), Chums, Syrus and Chazz ran to the large buffet tables containing much more food than they could contain. Meanwhile, Zane, Alexis, Bastion and Derek sat down at a table and waited for their hungry friends to return.

"You guys act as if you've never seen food!" Derek laughed.

"Please! The closest we get to lobster, even hamburger is like: our dorm cat's breath!" Jaden said as he sat down with about 12 plates of food.

"Yeah! I wish I was in obelisk blue…" Syrus sighed.

"Yeah sure. I really should be blue! Not this stinky red dorm." Chazz complained.

"Just chill…" Derek said. "We got to make this meal count! We're dueling a shadow rider next!"

"oh yeah…I was trying to forget." Syrus whimpered.

"Hey Lex, can you follow me for a sec?" Zane asked as he and Alexis finished their food.

"Yeah, sure...what's up?"

"I want to give you something. It'll help you in your duel tonight."

Alexis followed Zane up to his dorm.

"Am I supposed to be in this wing?" Alexis asked while quickly glancing around incase Dr. Crowler decided to show up.

"You're an obelisk… no big deal really." Zane said. When they got to his door, he quickly unlocked it and pulled her inside. Walking to his dresser, he pulled out a shiny box and gave her the contents.

"What are they?" she asked before looking at them.

"It will help you win the duel."

* * *

Derek, Chazz, Bastion and Syrus watched Jaden scarf down more food. 

" Um, I hate to break your appetite, but its time for the duel." Bastion said.

"Aw man! Already??"

"Yes." Bastion said. "Lets go. I think Alexis and Zane already left for the abandoned dorm."

"Then lets go!" Chazz said. "The Chazz is ready to kick some shadow-rider butt!"

The group made their way to the fence of the abandoned dorm. Atticus came along and was being supported by Bastion and Derek.

"Where's Zane?" Derek asked.

"And Alexis?" Syrus said. "Do you think they went inside already?"

"There's only one way to find out." Chazz said. "Lets go!" He was about to walk inside when Zane and Alexis appeared on the path running towards them."

"What took you guys?" Chumley asked.

"Oh, nothing." Alexis blushed slightly. "You know…one of Zane's pep talks at the lighthouse…we lost track of time." Atticus stared at her and then back at Zane for a moment, as if unsure of what his sister told them.

"Well, seeing as you're all here, lets throw down!" Jaden cheered.

The key keepers made their way through the abandoned dorm until they got to the room where the shadow rider dueled last time.

"oh no….not here…" Atticus whined.

"Atti?" Alexis asked.

"This is the room where I was captured and brainwashed…"

" Good to see you all returned." Said a booming voice. After a large puff of smoke, the shadow rider, Vaasth appeared before them. My dear, are you ready to duel?"

"You bet! Lets duel!"

"Lets raise the stakes! If I win, I get your spirit key…and you as my trophy."

"SAY WHAT???" Chazz freaked.

"Sis!" Atticus cried.

"What if I win?" Alexis asked curiously.

"I'll be on my way, just like any other defeated shadow rider."

"She can't agree to that!" Jaden said.

"I know." Derek said. "That's really not cool. He has the upper hand in this duel to begin with."

"Lexi! Don't do it!!" Atticus shouted.

"I agree with those terms…but I'm not going to lose. Got it?" Alexis smirked.

"We'll see once the last turn is made. But for now…duel!"

"Ladies first." Alexis said. "For starters, I summon Blade Skater in attack mode! This ends my turn.

Alexis: 4000

Vaasth: 4000

"That's all? Very well." Vaasth smirked. "I summon Vampire Lady in defense mode and one face down card."

"Why'd he play it in defense mode?" Chazz said. "His monster has more attack points!"

"He probably has a trick up his sleeve." Jaden said. "I just hope Alexis doesn't fall for it."

"My turn, Vaasth. I activate the spell: Pot of Greed. Now I can draw 2 more cards." Alexis announced. "I also summon Cyber Gymnast in defense mode as well."

"Why didn't Alexis use her monster's special ability?" Syrus asked.

"Because his monster needs to be in attack mode." Zane said.

"My move once again. At this rate, my dear, you'll be all mine."

"uh oh…I don't like this guy…he's definitely up to something. Not licious."

"I sacrifice Vampire Lady to summon Vampire Lord in attack mode."

"Oh no! Those 2000 attack points can destroy either of her monsters." Jaden said.

"Stay strong Alexis!" Bastion cheered.

"Exactly. Now, Vampire Lord, destroy her gymnast. This ends my turn."

_What is he planning?? At least since I still have Blade Skater in defense, my life points are safe…for now._

"My move. I draw."

"Thank you dear. Now I activate my face down: Dark Snake Syndrome!"

"oh no! Not good at all." Zane winced.

"Why bro? Whats that card do?"

"Every turn, Alexis and Vaasth will loose life points during their standby phases. Since its Alexis's turn, she looses 200. Then, Vaasth will loose 400 during his turn. Then she will loose 800. The total continuously will double until…"

"Until one of them is out of points." Jaden finished.

"No way!" Alexis gasped. "That means if I don't do something and fast, I'll loose in only a few turns."

"That's right, my dear. At most, without any life point boosts, you have 3 turns left." Vaasth smiled.

"That's it?? THREE TURNS????" Chazz freaked.

"I've got to do something, and fast!"

Alexis: 3800

Vaasth: 4000

"We're all rooting for you, Lexi!" Atticus cheered. "Stay strong."

"I summon Etoile (sp?) Cyber in defense mode. That's it."

"More defense?" Vaasth said. " I summon Pyramid Turtle in defense and remove Vampire Lord from play to summon Vampire Genesis!"

"That thing's got 3000 points!"

"Not licious."

"My Genesis cannot attack, so I end my turn."

Vaasth: 3600

Alexis: 3200 (at this turn)

"Which starts mine." Alexis said as she drew her card. "I activate polymerization, which fuses Blade Skater and Etoile Cyber to summon Cyber Blader in attack mode! Now her ability activates. When you have two monsters on the field, her strength doubles to 4200!"

"That's enough to beat that guy's monster!" Chazz exclaimed.

"Not so fast, dear. I activate Swords of revealing light…which stops you from attacking for three turns!"

"Aw man." Syrus whined.

"Great Scott!" Bastion said.

"What?" Derek asked.

"Alexis is in trouble! With swords of revealing light, she can't attack for the next three turns…but that's only part of the problem."

"Why?" Atticus said.

"On her next turn, she looses the duel. She will loose 3200 life points from Dark Snake Syndrome's effect!"

"That's all she has left!" Chazz said, wide-eyed.

"My turn isn't over yet! I may not be able to attack you, but I can get rid of your hand! I activate Card Destruction!" Alexis said "This spell throws out our hands and we redraw the same amount of cards we just lost."

"Very well." Vaasth said. He and Alexis redrew.

"That ends my turn."

Vaasth: 2000

Alexis: 3200

"Well, lets make this turn more fun. I activate my facedown: Disturbant strategy- you send your entire hand to your deck, shuffle and redraw."

"ok…" _Four cards…let them count…_Alexis said quietly as she redrew her hand. Upon looking at her hand, she went wide-eyed. Then, she turned and looked directly at Zane for a split second.

"I end my turn."

_This is my last chance._

"My draw." _Please…let it be the one card I need…._

This duel's over. You're all mine!" Vaasth laughed. "Dark Snake Syndrome, finish her off!"

"Not so fast!"

* * *

**Well, what do you think happened? Is alexis going to win before her life points hit zero?**


	5. The King Returns

**_ATTENTION READERS!!!! I DID A DOUBLE UPDATE!!!I UPDATED CHAPTER 4 TODAY AS WELL…BE SURE YOU READ IT FIRST._**

* * *

Chapter 5: The King has returned. 

"Not so fast!" Alexis exclaimed.

"What is it? You do realize I have won." Vaasth said.

" I win. With this draw, I am safe from your spell card's effect! I summon Exodia the Forbidden one as well! This duel's over! I win!"

"NO" Vaasth shouted. His life point meter dropped to zero and he collapsed onto the ground.

"She did it!" Syrus cheered.

"Like there was any doubt. I knew she could…wait! How'd she get exodia?? I thought she didn't have it!"

"That's what I thought."

"Who cares! The important part is that she won, right?" Derek said.

Alexis ran up to her friends.

"Good job Alexis!" Bastion said.

"Thanks."

"Celebrate while you can, key keepers. The shadow riders will only get harder from this point on, and the next one is already here…" In a blinding flash of light, everyone was outside the abandoned dorm.

"I have a question." Chazz said. "Where'd you get exodia? We went to the Card Shop and they were all out."

"Believe me, Chazz….it was so last minute."

Chazz just looked at her in a state of confusion.

"Zane gave them to be for the duel."

"Zane has Exodia? No wonder he's undefeated." Jaden laughed.

"Where'd you get it?" Chazz asked.

"When I won Nationals last year." Zane replied.

"Vaasth said the next shadow rider was already here." Alexis said. "Who do you think it is?"

"Hopefully, no one dead." Chumley laughed.

"It can be anyone and can strike at any time. We need to be on high alert."

* * *

One week later 

Professor Banner was still missing from class. To the student's dismay, Dr. Crowler had been subbing their class, and he knew as much duel alchemy as a dog knowing what the square root of 13546541354 was. (I don't even know what the square root of that is). Once again, the doors of the classroom opened for Crowler to come in and lecture about how Alchemy has nothing to do with dueling. Today was different however. Instead of Crowler, a tall woman and a "fat" old man walked in together. She wore what looked like Egyptian clothes and the man wore a head bandana, matching overalls, and had a black button down shirt on underneath.

"Good day students." The woman said. "I am Ishizu Ishtar. This is my assistant: Dr. Solomon Moto. We will be your substitutes until your missing professor has been located.

"Wait-did you say "Moto"??" Jaden called from his seat. He usually was sound asleep in class, but upon hearing the last name of his favorite idol, he became wide awake.

"Yep. That's me, ho ho." Dr. Moto said. "I'm sure you've heard of Yugi Moto, the King of Games, well, I'm his Grandfather."

"That's totally sweet!" Jaden cheered.

"Hey slacker, will you pipe down?" shouted Chazz from across the room.

"As we were saying…" Ishizu said. "We will be your…" Ishizu was interrupted yet again by Dr. Crowler on the loudspeaker.

"WOULD YUGI MOTO PLEASE REPORT TO CHANCELLOR SHEPARD'S OFFICE?"

"Yugi Moto?" said some random kid.

"huh?" said another random kid.

"The king of games…HERE?" Syrus asked.

In about 5 seconds, the entire classroom was empty.

"So much for class today." Ishizu sighed.

* * *

Dr. Crowler stepped outside the chancellor's office to find a crowd of students surrounding the doors.  
"Let us see Yugi!" 

"I want his autograph!"

"You're not Yugi!"

"WE WANT YUGI!!!!!"

"SILENCE!!!!" Crowler barked. "Get back to your classrooms or something….out of my way!" in a flash, most of the students were gone. The only ones left were the key keepers, Syrus, Chumley, and Atticus.

"Is the king of games really here?" Jaden asked.

"I can't believe it." Atticus said.

"Its too good to be true." Bastion said.

"Um…hi. Sorry for being late. I got lost finding the bathrooms." Said a semi-squeaky voice (1). Yugi Moto appeared behind them. (1)

"OH MY GOSH!" Jaden said. "Can I have your auto-"

"Jaden, shut it! Let the guy speak."

The group moved into the chancellor's office.

"So, why is Yugi here?" Derek Johnson asked.

"Well, we were looking for Professor Banner, and we decided to start in his office at the Slifer dorms. Well, all we found was his computer on, and his spirit key on the floor."

"You're saying that Banner was missing, but you found his key?"

"Yes. And seeing as we needed someone to hold onto his key…"

"You recruited the King of Games?" Chazz finished.

"Actually, Seto Kaiba recruited me." Yugi said suddenly.

FLASHBACK

Yugi, Joey Wheeler, Tristan Taylor, and Téa Gardner were in a local diner in Domino. They (not counting Yugi) had finished college and were visiting Yugi before returning to work.

"Yugi, did you finish your soda yet?" Téa asked.

"Yeah, you've been starin at it for like 10 minutes now. What's wrong?" Joey asked.

"Sorry guys. A lot has been on my mind."

" Like what? You can tell us."

"Well, ever since I won the 10th annual KC Grand Championship…" (Yugi's cell phone began to ring?. "hold that thought. He pulled out his phone and looked at the caller ID. "Its Kaiba. Wonder what he wants…Hello?"

"When did Yugi get a cell phone?" Joey asked. "Téa shrugged.

"Yeah.." Yugi replied to the caller. "That important, huh?"

"What would rich-boy want?" Tristan asked.

" don't know." Tea said. "Whatever it is...its probably about making KaibaCorp look good."

"I'll be right there. Bye." Yugi said. He turned to his friends. "Sorry guys. Got to go." He started to get up. "Ill meet with you later. I'll call ya!" He ran off towards the KC building. When he arrived, Roland, Kaiba's top security agent escorted Yugi to Kaiba's office.

"Good, you're here."

"What's up?"

"I'm sure you're aware of the academy I built."

"Yeah."

"There's a situation going on there. There's a group of people called shadow riders after a set of dangerous cards hidden under the school. The riders can only get the cards by obtaining all 7 spirit keys. Now, one of the people holding a key has disappeared. I want you to take his place and be the keeper of his key."

"Sounds dangerous."

"You're no stranger to dangerous situations." Kaiba smirked. The missing person is a professor at the school, so I had Ishizu Ishtar and your old man go be substitutes. I just want you to look after the key. It can only be won in a duel…so I figure you wont loose it."

END FLASHBACK

"Wow." Jaden said.

"Yes, and until Professor Banner is found, Yugi will be in charge of that key."

"Sweetness."

"That's cool." Alexis said. "We definitely have the advantage."

* * *

"That's why I'm here." Yugi said. 

"Well, this is SO awesome. I mean, you get to chill out with us! Can this get any better?? I mean. You're the king of Games! No one can beat you!"

"heh." Yugi smiled. Then, his smile faded into a saddened look.

"What's wrong?" Alexis asked.

"Its nothing. I'll catch up to you guys later." He ran off towards the lighthouse.

"Did I say something I shouldn't have?" Jaden asked.

"You don't get it…" Chazz said.

"I don't?" Jaden asked.

"Get what?" Alexis asked.

"Its simple. Someone beat him. He's not the king of games anymore. Why else would he be so upset?"

(slap)

" Ow! Alexis…" Chazz said. "What was that for?"

"Stop ranting on nonsense, Chazz. "He just wants to be alone, that's all."

* * *

At the lighthouse, Yugi stood looking out at the water. _It seems like you've been gone forever. We all miss you. Especially Kaiba. Although he hates to admit it, he's been forced to duel himself more because the biggest challenge was defeating you. Well, Kaiba was always strange in his thinking. Joey and Téa miss you as well. Well, its just that things are a bit different. Although it was 10 years since you left us, I still feel an emptiness in my heart. I miss knowing you were there when I was in a tough situation…_

_I'm sure that wherever you are, you're watching us, but in case you haven't, a lot of us have changed. Joey and Mai Valentine got married 2 years ago. And here's something you wouldn't expect: Kaiba totally changed. He's not so cold-hearted anymore…well…he is…but not to my friends much. He's been married to Téa for about 4 years.! Its ok if you laugh…Joey fainted when he heard the news. But still, wherever you are…you're in a better place I'm sure._

"Yugi?" said a voice. The king of Games turned to see his grandfather.

"Hey grandpa."

"is something wrong?"

"Well, I was just thinking of all the good times I had years ago.

" What do you mean?"

"The Pharaoh. I miss Yami. Ever since Atem left us, part of me has been missing."

"I understand Yugi, but that's all in the past. The great Pharaoh has finally found peace after 5000 years."

"Yeah. Any sign of the missing professor?"

"No. Its like he disappeared without a trace." Said Grandpa.

"I hope he's found soon. Something tells me that his disappearance was the work of a shadow rider…and whoever did it is going to strike again…

* * *

(1): Although in the first episode of GX, Yugi's voice sounds like the Pharaoh, in this story, his voice isnt that deep. This way, he still sounds like Yugi and less like the pharaoh. this will come into much importance later. 


End file.
